In the handling of articles which are to be moved from one station to another, it is desirable to provide a conveyor system to which the articles can be delivered while the conveyor is moving and from which the articles can be released while the conveyor is moving.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to an overhead conveyor system which includes a plurality of carriers, each of which is adapted to receive an article that is elevated into position at a loading station, grip the article and move it to an unloading station wherein the carrier is actuated to release the article permitting it to be delivered to the unloading station.
Further, in accordance with the invention, infeed and take away mechanisms are provided at the loading and unloading stations for delivering articles to the loading mechanism and taking away articles that are unloaded at the unloading station. Controls are provided so that articles will be loaded or unloaded only when there is a place for the articles in the loading mechanism, carrier, or unloading or take away mechanism.